


Sex education

by wumingxiaopengyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingxiaopengyou/pseuds/wumingxiaopengyou
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 19





	Sex education

Wanda的流感终于痊愈了。在家躺了一个星期养病，甚至错过了女朋友的卫冕冠军赛。Natasha在得奖之后第一时间联系了Wanda，附上自己潇洒站在领奖台上的照片和一段自己最后100米自由泳冲刺的视频。

【Wanda我卫冕成功啦！！！  
等你好了一定记得来家里看奖杯哦，我都没舍得让别人摸。  
你要乖乖吃药睡觉休息，身体最重要。  
虽然你不在现场，但我感觉得到你在为我加油，因为我们的心是连在一起的，爱你哦😘】

Natasha是一个体贴的完美女友，不可否认Wanda很爱她，两人的感情很好，但有一件事情让Wanda头疼不已。 性。

从小养父母的封建教育迫使她认为Omega在有Alpha愿意正式标记之前是绝对不可以发生性行为的，不然有背O道，是放荡糜烂的表现。造成她后天对于性的莫名恐惧。

但Natasha的出现对Wanda有一些神奇的影响。Wanda开始思考性了。特别是陪Natasha训练时，看着那线条分明的身体，她突然会想，那有着结实肌肉的手臂摸上自己的腰，会是什么感觉？那在水中有力的大腿勾住自己的会是什么感觉？那性感的红发扫过自己胸前会又是什么感觉？还有腿间，那...

哦天啊！

Wanda想到这里被自己吓了一跳，脸止不住的羞红，她觉得自己十分放浪，不是一个好Omega，但又控制不住自己的脑子，特别是和Natasha独处时，Natasha那双泛着水光的绿眼睛深情的看着自己。

更要命的是，在交往2个月后，一次约会结束，晚上两人走回家前，原本只是和往常一样在街边的再见吻，Natasha调皮的伸了伸舌头，惹得Wanda娇吟了一声，搂紧了她。但是她明显感觉到有东西突然顶在自己小腹上，低头一看，没错，Natasha的腺体硬了，原本平坦的拉链处被唤醒的腺体撑起来。

“Wanda，你想不想....well 我是指我爱你，才会对你有感觉的，你如果愿意的话我们就可以，但如果你还没准备好，我不会强迫你的。”

Wanda的耳朵快和她女友的头发一样红了。

“我..我不知道....呃..我..我可能还没准备好Nat，但是我爱你，你千万别以为..”

“不不，没关系的，我完全理解，我们慢慢来就好。”

Wanda不想承认，但是她的内裤已经湿了。

在之后的约会中，Natasha起反应越发频繁，虽然每次她的女友都能尊重她的选择并且温柔的安慰她，但是这反而让Wanda更加为难了。而且，Wanda每次睡前在床上回想Natasha呼吸加快腿间起反应的样子  
Sexy as a f*ck！

——

“Melina阿姨你好呀～”

“啊，是我们亲爱的Wanda来了，甜心你的流感好了吗？”

“已经好了，谢谢关心。”

“那真是太好了，你以后可以和Nat一起游泳锻炼身体，对了，你找她是吗，她正在楼上呢。”

“谢谢，那我上楼了。”

“甜心你想要茶或咖啡吗？或者来点我刚刚做的巧克力曲奇？”

“不用啦谢谢，我喝Nat房间的矿泉水就好。”

——

Wanda在病好之后马上去了Natasha家中，想给她一个惊喜，所以脚步特别轻。

悄悄打开Natasha卧室的门，发现没有人。但是Natasha的浴室里传出了一些奇怪的声音。

“Ah....Wanda....Wanda，baby..Enm..”

Natasha低沉的叹息声和不常见的水声飘进Wanda耳朵里。站在浴室门前，Wanda的好奇心被青春期的荷尔蒙调到极点，鬼使神差的推开了门。

——

What the fuck？！！？

Wanda估计一辈子都忘不了她开门那一刻看到的画面。

Natasha赤裸的站在淋浴间里，左手握着高昂着的肉粉色腺体不断撸动，右手扶在玻璃上支撑着，水滴顺着湿润的头发沿着清晰的腹肌线流下，那雪白翘挺的乳房还因为快速激烈的身体动作而不断上下晃动着。全身的肌肤由热水的冲洗还微微发红，自己的名字夹带着爱称和吟叫从Natasha喉间溢出。她优越的面部线条绷紧着，手上的速度越来越快。

“Jesus！！！Nat？？！！！”

“Wanda？？！！！！Oh！！Shhhhit！！！！”

Natasha当着Wanda的面射在了玻璃上，乳白色的液体随着高潮飙溅出来。

“啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
Wanda尖叫着立马回头把门砰上。手扶在额头上抓起头发，整个人靠在门背上，消化着她刚刚看到的，她的女朋友在想着她手淫。Wanda觉得自己大脑里的CPU要超载燃烧了。

“God！”  
同一时间在浴室里的Natasha抄起淋浴喷头怼着玻璃疯狂冲洗，把自己的腺液洗去后再往自己下腹冲上两下。冲出淋浴间洗了把冷水脸，懊恼的锤着自己前额，擦干身体后套上衣服。走到门前又突然再折回去往脖子那里补喷两下香水才出门。

打开门后看到Wanda安静的坐在床上抱着自己的枕头，Natasha稍稍放心了一些。

“Wanda？你...还好吗？”

“我...我..应该没事..”

“我...我..”  
Natasha挠了挠头，不知道怎么继续。走到Wanda身边坐下，拉住枕头的角。

“你..你能原谅我吗？我真的很爱你Wanda，但目前我们没机会去....我没有办法控制自己的欲望，这样可以让我感觉好一点....不...不要离开我好吗....”

“不，怎么会？我不会觉得奇怪的....我是说，明明是我....Nat如果你真的很想做的话..”

没等Wanda说完，Natasha一把抱过她。

“Wanda，这不是我一个人想就好的事情，要你也想要，愿意才行，天呐你都在发抖...”   
Natasha把她搂的更紧了。

“我希望我们的第一次都是自愿的，能好好享受那个过程好吗？这是两个人的事情，不用着急的。”  
Natasha在Wanda脸上留下温柔的一吻。

“不谈这个了，你想看我的奖杯和比赛视频吗？你饿了的话可以留下来吃晚饭，我妈妈做的千层面和番茄蔬菜汤可好吃了。”

“好。”

当晚Wanda洗完澡躺在床上时，脑子里全都是下午看到的场景。但她不感觉恶心，虽然有些尴尬，但是她不否认Natasha的身体真的很有吸引力，但是每次想起Natasha时，强烈罪恶感就会涌上心头，她觉得自己简直就像一个发情的荡妇，被欲望支配。可罪孽再强，大脑也止不住出现Natasha那完美的身材，黄金比例的曲线，还有那，腺体。没错，Wanda忘不了Natasha手里握着的那根东西。Natasha腿间，干干净净的一根粉色的，没有奇怪多余的毛发和褶皱，Wanda甚至觉得摸上去应该是光滑的炙热的，她看了一眼自己的手掌，Natasha性器的长度应该和自己的手的长度差不多。想到这里Wanda感到自己应该又要换底裤了。

Wanda只觉得自己坏掉了。

——

“Wanda，要我说你们两的进展也太慢了吧。。。”  
Carol一边嚼着火鸡三明治一边吐槽。

“我和我以前女朋友基本都是认识一周之内就啪的。”

“Carol！那是你！”

“好好好我稍微快一点，但是我们身边哪对情侣像你们这样？老干部Steve也不过撑了两个月就做了吗？而且你女朋友是Natasha诶！你能不能不要这么心大？？她以前的那两个Beta女朋友可天天盼着你们分手。”

Carol喝了一大口牛奶，靠近Wanda鬼鬼祟祟的小声说道：  
“学校里有个性学咨询所，一个高一的Beta小男生和一个女A办的，那个女A负责预约，你可以给她打电话。”

说完Carol递了一张小纸条给Wanda

“一切关于性的事情都能问，希望你早日开窍迎接美好性生活，Natasha的技术应该是很优秀的。”

“Carol！！！”

——

回到家后，Wanda坐在桌前对着手机发呆，最后还是打了Carol给的号码。

“您好，请问是MJ小姐吗？”

“您好，我是，请问是预约咨询吗？”

“是..是的，请问明天Parker先生有空吗？”

“明天？我看看， 明天早上9点，最早的接待时间，你可以吗？”

“可以！”

“好的，留下名字，等会我会把我们诊所的PayPal账号短信给你，我们收取10刀咨询费。”

“Wanda，谢谢。”

“好的，明天早上9点，学校废弃女厕所Peter会等你的。”

“废弃？好..好的。”

——

早上9点Wanda准时站在了废弃厕所里。的确有一位看上去十分腼腆的男孩等在那里。

“你好，我是Peter Paker，你是Wanda小姐吗？”

“是的。”

“请问您要咨询什么？”

“呃...说来话长，嗯...”

“放轻松Wanda小姐，有任何问题都可以问我，只有我们两个知道。”

“好吧，事情是这样的”

.......

“我听下来，你是不是觉得不能接受自己有性趣？”

“我..我觉得最近自己就像一个荡..”

“哦我的天啊，Wanda小姐请你千万不要再用这个封建侮辱人的词来形容自己了！”

“可我，可我现在晚上上知道一想到她我就湿了，这难道不过分吗？”

“过分？为什么过分？天啊，Wanda小姐你是一个发育正常的Omega，有性需求是再正常不过的事情。”

“可，我还没有被标记过啊！”

“为什么要被标记了才可以？你不是专属于哪个Alpha的Wanda小姐，你的身体是完全专属于你的。”

Peter上前了一步。

“Wanda小姐，你觉得一个和你年纪一样的Alpha有性需求，向伴侣提出请求是奇怪的事情吗？”

“不会，挺正常的。”

“没错，这再正常不过了，所以，一个Omega有性需求并向伴侣提出请求也是再正常不过的呀，A和O唯一的不同就是器官而已，各有各的功能，缺一不可，除此之外，没有任何不同，我们都是人，都拥有七情六欲，需要性生活。”

“所以，我不用觉得羞耻？”

“羞耻？Wanda小姐您来带这个世界就是源自于性啊，这是最基本的本能，也是你的权利，你有权利去追求生理上的快乐，也有权利去拒绝，当你没有需求的时候。”

“我的身体是自由的？”

“当然，Wanda小姐，你值得一个好恋人，和伴侣一起享受性的美好，我相信你女朋友是个值得信赖的人，她很尊重你，老实说这在我帮助过的客人里非常少见了。不过如果有伴侣想要强制发生关系，ta就绝对不值得你的爱。”

“我想我好多了，谢谢你Paker先生。”

“叫我Peter就好，只要做好安全保护措施，就能大胆的尝试不同的体验，我建议您放弃封建思想，顺从自己的需求，我的时间快到了，还有下一个客人，再见了Wanda小姐。”

——

结束完上午的课后，Natasha约了她一起吃午饭。

“Wanda，这里！”  
Natasha在餐桌前挥着手招呼她。

吃完饭后Natasha提起了一件事。

“Wanda，这周末我爸妈要去乡下度假，家里没有人，我妈妈同意我找玩得好的同学过来开派对玩。”

“哦好啊，要我叫Carol吗？”

“不，事实上我根本不想开什么派对，我周末只想和你在一起。”

Natasha忽然握紧Wanda的手

“你周五就能来，我们可以一起做晚饭，连看好几场电影，睡到中午，我可以在后院泳池里教你游泳，或者骑车去市中心的公园野餐，什么都好，只要是和你，一个周末，好吗？”

Natasha一脸期待的等着Wanda的回应。

“啊忘说了，你可以睡客房，我会帮你换好床单的，如果你介意的话，我保证不做你不想要的事情好吗？”

这是什么神仙女友？Wanda觉得自己要是拒绝就没人性了。

“好，当然可以，一整个周末～”  
Wanda甜甜的笑着，又露出了她的小白门牙。

“太棒了！周五等你！”  
Natasha用力亲了一口Wanda后赶下午的课去了。

——

周五很快来到，下午五点，Wanda带着随身包来到Natasha家门口。

“我刚刚准备好食材，快进来吧Wanda”  
Natasha拎过Wanda的包牵着她的手往里走。

“今晚吃牛排和奶油菠菜鳕鱼好吗？”

“我都可以～”

“哈哈好的，让你试试我的手艺，你想来帮忙吗？”

“当然，我可以帮你切菜。”

两位恋人在洗完手后便在厨房忙了起来。

菠菜绰水，生菜洗净，胡萝卜蘑菇和土豆切块淋上橄榄油进烤箱，鳕鱼淋上柠檬和黑胡椒去腥，牛排撒上大量盐和胡椒腌制，一切井井有条，两人配合很是默契。

铁锅烧热，倒上少量冷油，牛排下锅，撒入百里香和黄油增加风味。  
滋滋作响的牛排看上去十分诱人。  
鳕鱼则是小火慢煎倒入奶油熬煮小会儿，最后菠菜放在盘子最下面作为基地装盘。

饱餐一顿的两人把锅碟碗盘扔进洗碗机之后出门散步了一会儿，回家后两人分别洗了澡换上舒适的居家服窝在Natasha房间里打算看一部电影。

Natasha房间里有个投影机，是她父母送她庆祝卫冕冠军的，有一面平整的白墙，就是很好的电影屏幕了。两人最后选择了《史密斯夫妇》。

“我的天，安吉丽娜朱莉真的太性感了，她绝对在我的一夜情白名单上。”（就算一夜情也可以被原谅的人）  
Natasha在看完后开玩笑道。

“啊不可以！我不允许！”  
Wanda扑到Natasha身上，吃醋似的摇着Natasha的肩膀。

“我才是你的女朋友！”  
Wanda耍着小性子压着Natasha。

“哈哈我开玩笑的Wanda，我只爱你。”

Natasha的语气十分正式，手攀上Wanda的后背。

“我也是。”  
Wanda整个人趴在Natasha身体上，手伸下床单抱着Natasha的腰。

太近了。  
真的太近了。

Natasha能清晰的感觉到Wanda洗完澡后没穿内衣软软的胸部贴着自己的，香香的头发蹭着自己的脖子，她甚至能闻到Wanda淡淡的香草味信息素。

完了，她彻底硬了。

Wanda感到了肚子上的异物凸起，起身一看。

由于丝质面料的透薄垂感，Natasha的腺体在没有任何阻挡力的情况下完全立了起来，睡裤甚至描出了端头的形状。那长度好像比自己想象的还要长一点。

Wanda在慌乱之中手还不小心摸到了挺立的肉棒。让Natasha直接倒吸一口气倒在枕头上。Alpha柏树香气的信息素散发在房间里，Wanda承认，她也有感觉了。

两人的呼吸声都加重了。

Natasha坐起身，扶住Wanda的肩膀，深绿色的眼睛在欲望的作用下更加湿润了。

“Wanda，我们可不可以...我爱你，我想要你，你不想要我吗？”  
Natasha的声音微微颤抖，手也是颤颤巍巍的托住Wanda的脸颊，拇指拂过女孩的下唇。Natasha十分真诚的望着Wanda的眼睛。

“相信我好吗？”

【你的身体是完全属于你的】

【你有权利去追求生理上的快乐】

【Wanda我爱你】

【我只想和你在一起】

【我想要你】

Peter和Natasha的话回绕在Wanda脑海里

【我也想要你Nat】

见Wanda没有回应自己，Natasha低下头吸了吸鼻子，手离开了Wanda的脸。

“如果你不愿意，我答应过你的，没事的，不过...不过我可能需要去浴室解决一...唔！”

Wanda用力捧过Natasha的脸，给予对方一个充满热情的吻，咬着她的下唇，小舌滑进对方口腔中。吻到自己快无法呼吸了才放开。

“Wanda？”

Natasha喘着气，之前失落的心情一扫而光，整个身体被Wanda带动了，她甚至感觉自己的肾上腺素飙升，比自己卫冕决赛的时候还要强烈。

“我也想要你。”

“再说一遍..”

“Nat，我也想要你。”  
Wanda笑着再次吻了上去。

这一次Natasha拿到了主动权，娴熟的吻技让Wanda马上丧失了思考能力，双手放在Wanda颈侧微微用力，一只手放开，慢慢抚摸女孩柔顺的头发，身体倾斜，缓缓带着Wanda倒在床上。将女孩的棕发撩到耳朵后面。

“接下来有任何接受不了的感觉都要及时和我说好吗？或者想让我怎么做也要说，我希望我们都能好好享受。”

Wanda点了点头，看着Natasha开始脱去身上的衣物，熟悉的身体再次展示在自己面前。视线又不自觉的落在了Natasha的腿心。Wanda的手纠结的在那粉色腺体周围移动。

“不要怕她Wanda，你想摸摸看吗？”

“我..我..god...”

看着Wanda犹豫的样子，Natasha拉过她摇摆不定的手，轻轻放在自己的腺体上。

“啊....没事的Wanda，摸我。”

Wanda第一次触摸到了Alpha温热的性器，Natasha的腺体硬硬的，没有想象的那么光滑，但也不粗糙，和柔嫩的小腹皮肤连在一起。随着Wanda好奇的抚摸，Natasha眼神有些迷离，这让Wanda觉得她越发的性感。

“Nat，要我继续吗？”

“不用了，这件事我平时一直做。”

不管Wanda炸毛害羞的状态，Natasha脱去Wanda的睡衣，美好的一对年轻肉体终于坦诚相待。青涩的少女Omega和Alpha的性荷尔蒙交织在卧室的每一个角落。

Natasha看着她的身体呆滞了几秒钟。  
“Wanda，你..你的胸真的太美了。”

“呀！”  
Wanda羞怒的拍了下Natasha的手背。

带着浓浓爱意的吻落遍全身，在胸前徘徊多次。Wanda在身上人周旋于自己脖子和耳垂上点火的同时摸上Natasha的饱满，微微用力的捏揉着。

“Emm...你喜欢这里吗？”

“喜欢。”  
Wanda小声的回应。

“我也喜欢你的，非常喜欢。”  
Natasha说完用力吸了一口。

“Ah......”  
Wanda忍不住了，她必须叫出来才能好受一点。

Natasha突然起身，打开床头柜，拿出了一小片塑料包装。

“这个是不是...？”

“对，安全套。”  
Natasha用嘴咬开包装，一气呵成在腺体上带好。

“这个牌子质量和体验感很好的，还有带润滑，放心吧。”

Natasha回到Wanda身上，亲了一下她的眉心。

“呃，Nat，你想让我吃避孕药吗？你就可以不用带了。”

Natasha刮了Wanda的脑壳一下。

“你想什么呢？就算你定期吃药，不带套得性病的风险很大的，不只是避孕的事情好吗？这是保护双方的措施。你一定要记牢了听到吗？”

“知道了。”

“Good.”

Natasha亲吻着Wanda的大腿内侧，再到柔嫩花瓣上吮吸了几口，确认女孩足够湿润了之后重新压了回去。

“放轻松一点Wanda，我会慢慢来的。”

当腺体顶在自己的洞口处，Wanda还是十分紧张的，不敢张开眼睛，手把床单握得更紧了。察觉到女友的异样，尽管自己的理智几乎被下身欲望盖没，Natasha还是停下动作握住女孩的手，两人的手指交缠在一起。

“Wanda，看着我。”  
Natasha引导着她。

“你想要我，对吗？”  
Wanda喘息着点点头。

“相信我好吗？我不会让你难受的。”  
至极温柔的亲吻送上Wanda的嘴唇，沿着下颚线来到她的耳边。

“让我爱你。”

Wanda睁大了眼睛，一股热流随着Natasha的耳语从腿间流下。心口酸涨的程度让她快分不清这是伤心还是感动。

“Nat，take me...”

Wanda张开了大腿，抱紧了身上人。

得到回应后的Natasha调整自己腰的位置，热切的目光对着Wanda通透的灰绿色眼眸，终于开始了动作。

发硬的腺体缓缓挤入紧致的甬道，足够的润滑让进入的过程并不困难。但是第一次的强烈异物感让Wanda还是皱紧了眉。

Natasha没有急着继续，给Wanda充足时间适应全新的感觉，用嘴安慰着女友紧张的眉头。等Wanda神情放松之后再接着挺动腰胯。直到整根的没入。

“Ah......”  
内壁兴奋又没有章法的挤压抖动让Natasha先控制不住的低吟出来。

“嗯..唔...”  
Wanda觉得自己被Natasha填满了，Natasha的腺体不是特别粗，对于自己来说正好。奇妙的满足感涌上大脑，再加上Natasha的声音，多巴胺开始逐渐控制神经中枢了。

Natasha开始了慢节奏的抽插，扶着Wanda腰不断调整角度。

“舒服的话就告诉我。”

腺体在通道里探索着神秘的兴奋点。当划过那一点时，

“Ah...Na...Nat..”

“是这里是吗？”  
Natasha语气兴奋起来，扣住Wanda的胯间加快了下身的速度。

从未体验过的快感一瞬间在小穴中闪现，Natasha愈来愈密集的刺激几乎让Wanda的感官过载，使得她呻吟连连。

“God....Ah...Nat..Nat！！”  
Wanda放声叫着她的名字，手胡乱的推着Natasha肩膀。

听到Wanda不同于之前的喊叫和肩膀上的力度，Natasha停了下来。

“Wanda你还好吗，我弄疼你了吗？要不要我慢一点？”

“没，没有...”Wanda剧烈的喘息着

“其实，你..你可以...就....”  
Wanda的脸通红，不知道怎么说下去。

“再快一点？”  
Natasha帮她补完了句子，抽出一半的腺体又马上用力顶回去。这一下顶的Wanda感觉自己休克了两秒钟，回过神来后羞涩的点了点头。

“As you wish baby.”  
Natasha趴在了Wanda身上，臀部在Wanda的胯间亲密的来回顶撞，两人的身体随着规律的节奏晃动。花心的嫩肉由于腺体的猛烈抽插而微微泛红外翻着。有力的性器在高度敏感的花径里刺探着。湿热的内壁用力舔舐着热情的访客。

器官碰撞的黏腻水声充斥在两人耳边。听着Wanda越发失控的声音和失神的瞳孔，Natasha不再保留了。每做几次短频快速的抽插后马上退出大半根腺体，再用最大力全部顶回去。

“Ah!...Nat!..”  
Wanda的呻吟已经到了极限。Natasha顶进来的一瞬间她好像看见了白光。

“I...I love you Wanda...”  
Natasha的声音因为身体的抽送而不停颤动。

随着Natasha最后不规律的抽动，高潮的快感从腿心炸开直奔Wanda的大脑，多巴胺的分泌到了峰值控制了全身，Wanda抱紧身上人控制不住的剧烈颤抖。

Natasha吻住了她，腰紧紧卡在Wanda腿间，下腹紧压着她的胯不在抽动，在舔吮Wanda唇的同时自己也射了出来。几个月来最强烈的一次性快感使她大脑一片空白，无法分辨内容的低哼声从嘴间流出。

高潮后的两人满身湿汗，起伏的胸腔贴在一起。Natasha轻揉着Wanda后颈，亲吻她的下巴。慢慢退出她的身体。

“Wanda，你感觉还好吗？”

“比我想象的还要好。”  
Wanda觉得自己真的太幸运了，拥有Natasha这样一位Alpha伴侣。是她开启了自己对于性的认知，给了她完美的第一次高潮。

“你呢？”  
仍沉浸在高潮余韵中的Wanda微眯双眼，手指玩着身上人的红发，情事后的性感笑容拨撩着Natasha尚未平静的心。

“感觉太棒了，你的身体好像有魔法一样。”

“你想换一种姿势再来一次吗？”  
Natasha小心翼翼的询问。

“Mmm...只要你吃得消我就可以。”

“Wanda你是在小看你的Alpha吗？”

“没..没有..我是怕影响你训练..知道你厉害啦。”  
Wanda讨好似的亲了亲Natasha

“爱你永远不会累～Come on，坐到我身上来。”

当晚Natasha让Wanda又到了四次，最后Wanda累趴在Natasha胸前，被自己Alpha的惊人体能折服，而Natasha此时心里想着以后药店要是有打折活动就多买一点套套了。

——

两人的情侣关系持续了三年，到大三那年因为长期的异国恋不舍而终。

命运之神：嗯？我说过同意了吗？？

高中毕业十周年之际，学校向校友们发出了邀请。年近而立之年的老同学从各地赶来重聚。Wanda结束上一段平淡的恋情不久就收到了通知并且马上答应赴约，除了Carol她们，她内心十分期待见一个人，Natasha也是。

两人在聚会上相遇了，进行了简单的寒暄后约着去酒吧喝一杯。两人聊的很多，工作经历，家人近况和过去几年的感情生活。很巧的是两人在毕业后都有过三段感情，但是有些事实二人都隐瞒了。Wanda之后每位伴侣都是红发，Natasha后来的每一个女朋友都有灰绿色的眼睛。

“今天真的很开心，希望我们以后还有机会再聚。”

两人离开酒吧后在街边道别，Wanda主动抱了酒红短发女人，Natasha剪了头发之后好像比以前更有魅力了。Natasha没有马上放开Wanda，反倒抱的更紧了些。Wanda内心希望Natasha能一直不放开，她怀念曾经在街边两人每一个再见吻。无声的叹了一口气，在Natasha脸颊上留了一个绵长的吻，甚至舌尖轻轻掠过光滑的皮肤。

就在这时，十年前小腹上熟悉的触感又出现了，一瞬间，Wanda感觉自己回到了那个高三晚上，还有那个调皮的吻带来的心跳。低头一看，Natasha的腿间的羊毛西装面料再次鼓起来了。

“Nat..你..”

“我忘不掉你...”  
“Wanda，我还爱你。”  
Natasha哽咽着吻上了思念已久的唇。

——

“嗯！...还是这里是吗？”

“对！对！啊！...用力！再用力一点啊Nat！啊....像高中那时候一样用力操我！”

依旧熟悉着曾经爱人的敏感点，Natasha不打算浪费任何一丝力气，压住Wanda的腰，下体用着全身的力量对着那一点冲撞。

“Wanda...Emmm！...Wanda！”  
Natasha几乎丧失理智，没有章法的奋力抽插，好几次腺体整根抽出再顶回去，激烈的拍水啪声不断增强两人的性冲动。她第一次不想要那么体贴Wanda，想要操她操到满脸是泪，操到她嘴合不拢唾液流在枕头上，操到她抱着自己求饶说不要再做了，射到自己一滴也没有。想要和Wanda融在一起，感受她的每一次挤压，每一句呻吟。

“对！就是这样！啊！...快点让我高潮啊Nat！快一点！”  
Natasha的床技还是那么好，每一下都是那么准确有力，今晚还带了一点野性。这让Wanda十分惊喜，不肯松开那根腺体半秒。

因激烈性爱而产生的生理性眼泪从Wanda眼眶里流下，她不断用大胆的语言刺激着Natasha，让她再粗鲁一点，最好操自己连续一整夜，高潮不断，她甚至想扔掉酒店房间里剩下所有的安全套，让Natasha别无选择用最原始的方式操她，再灌进自己身体里，彻底榨干她。

两人在街边结束亲吻后便直奔市区里最近的酒店，肆无忌惮的做爱。之后Natasha在床上又要了她两次，浴室里一次，清洗完的两人精疲力尽瘫倒在床上。

两人面对面侧躺着，生怕明天对方就会消失一样深情的看着彼此。Natasha虽然不再游泳，但是身材还是保持的很好，持久度让Wanda也很满意。Wanda的笑纹比以前明显了一点，但在Natasha看来反而更可爱了。

临睡前，Natasha抱着Wanda的腰，贴着她的后背，鼻尖来回蹭着Wanda后颈的腺体嗅着淡淡的香草味。Wanda觉得自己的小腹又热了，她舍不得Natasha走，希望自己能成为她的Omega，但现实又是残酷的，异国的两人无法在一起，更不要奢望标记结合了。

“Wanda，有一件事我没告诉你，我打算搬来纽约了，工作也转好了。”

“真的吗！”

“是真的，Wanda，我们，我们可以重新开始吗？”

“当然...当然可以！”  
Wanda激动的转过身抱紧Natasha

“还有一件很重要的事情。”  
Natasha轻轻拉开Wanda，有些紧张的注视着她的眼睛。

“Wanda，我可以标记你吗？”

“我不想再错过你了，我想成为你的Alph...”

没等Natasha说完，Wanda就吻了上去，拉住Natasha的一只手贴上自己的腺体。

“我等你这句话好久了，Nat，标记我吧。”

——

标记结合成功后两人又做了好久，睡到临近正午才醒来，黏在一起洗漱好下楼退房。

“您好，这是房费账单，请您过目。”

“what the f... 1200刀？请问没有弄错吧？”

“没有，您二位是晚上十点来办理入住的，当时只有一间高级市景套房了，您说只要有房间就入住，就给您登记了。”

‘哎，性冲动上脑坑死人啊.....’Natasha在心里吐槽着。

“......好吧，刷这张谢谢。”  
Natasha递出了一张卡。

“抱歉，支付失败。”

“呃，试下这一张。”

“不好意思，还是支付失败。”

“你确定你们的机器没坏吗？”

“刷我的吧。”  
Wanda掏出她的运通卡。

“支付成功，请在这里签名谢谢。”  
Natasha尴尬的看着Wanda在单子上签名，她还是第一次遇上这种事情。

“Wanda，我现在美金还没转到账上，等..”

“我请我的Alpha共度美好一夜，这有什么奇怪的呢？”  
Wanda向Natasha调皮的眨眨眼，靠近Natasha耳边。

“毕竟，比较辛苦的是你呀。”  
Wanda勾过她的手腕

“Nat你饿了吗？”

“是有点，腿有点没力气。”

“那我们快点去吃饭吧，我的Alpha需要好好补补营养了～”


End file.
